Serenata arriesgada
by maricielo717
Summary: Rango y los búhos mariachi se dirigen a dejar un mensaje musical a alguien que podría arruinar su hábitat, para pedirle que no lo haga. Pero las cosas se complican cuando cierto forajido se une al grupo con sus propios ideales. Aventuras,peligros, emoción y sobre todo música acompañarán esta misión.
1. El Rango, el extraño y los mariachis

**¡Disfruten la historia!**

**Rango no me pertenece, es de Paramount y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>El Rango, el extraño y los mariachis<p>

En una mañana calurosa, en la mitad del desierto, un camaleón vestido como vaquero arrastraba una especie de grabadora mientras buscaba a alguien, o mejor dicho, a unos.

Rango: ¡Señor Flaaaaaaaaan y...y... (Intenta acordarse de los nombres de los otros búhos pero no lo logra)...los demás! ¿¡Están allí!?

Mientras tanto, cuatro búhos se asoman en una roca a ver quién los está llamando, para descubrir que es Rango, el camaleón del cual cantaron su historia hace unos meses atrás, se acercan a él por detrás de su espalda.

Rango: (sin notar la presencia de los búhos) ¿Pero dónde podrán estar?

Señor Flam: (tocándole el hombro a Rango) ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor?

Rango: (dando un gran salto por el susto) ¡Ahhhhh! ¡No tengo dinero! ¡Se lo robó Bad Bill primero!

Búhos: ¿O_o?

Rango: (se voltea y se tranquiliza al ver a los mariachis) Ah, son ustedes, qué alivio, justo los buscaba para un favor.

Lupe (el búho del violín): ¿Y cuál sería ese favor?

Rango: Necesito dar un mensaje a alguien a través de esta grabadora (dice mientras levanta la grabadora)

Juan Carlos (el búho de la guitarra): ¿Entonces para qué nos necesita?

Rango: Bueno, en realidad va a ser un mensaje musical, porque la música es lo que más entretiene a los humanos, y por eso los nece...

Búhos: (extrañados) ¿Humanos?

Rango: Em...sí...de hecho este mensaje es para un humano.

Búhos: (sobresaltados) ¿¡QUÉ!?

Lupe: ¿Es enserio?

Rango: (cruzándose de brazos seguro de sí) Así es, por eso necesito su ayuda para hacer este mensaje más musical y entretenido.

Humberto (el búho de la trompeta): Pero señor Rango, ¿ha perdido la razón? ¿Usted sabe cuántos animales fracasaron al intentar comunicarse con los humanos?

Rango: (arrastrando la grabadora mientras camina con rumbo desconocido) Claro que sí, porque esos animales intentaron hablarles, en cambio nosotros vamos a cantar.

Juan Carlos: Eso tiene sentido.

Lupe: Por mí está bien.

Rango: ¿Así que me van a ayudar?

Humberto: (indeciso) No lo sé, ¿Tú qué dices Flam?

Señor Flam: (lo piensa por un momento, luego se decide) De acuerdo, iremos.

Rango: ¡Fantástico!...y, ahora que estaremos juntos en esto (arrastra la grabadora débilmente) ¿una ayudita?

Con esas palabras, los búhos ayudaron a Rango a cargar con el artefacto, agarrando cada búho una esquina mientras que el camaleón agarraba el frente.

Así, el sheriff y los músicos iban al lugar predestinado por el camaleón mientras platicaban, sin darse cuenta de que alguien más los estaba viendo escondido a la distancia.

Voz extraña: ¿Y ahora qué se le está ocurriendo a ese sheriff? (mira la grabadora) ¿Y qué es esa cosa?

Mientras tanto Rango explicaba más de su plan sin percatarse de que lo seguían.

Rango: ...y esto se llama grabadora, es un artefacto que nos ayudará a dar el mensaje musical.

A lo lejos el extraño podía escucharlo todo.

Voz extraña: ¿Mensaje musical dijo?

Lupe: (a Rango) ¿Y a qué humano exactamente le vamos a dar el mensaje?

Voz extraña: (sorprendido) ¿Un humano?, ¿acaso están locos?

Rango: Según escuché en la radio, hay un tal Gerente Jason que quiere poner sus puestos de negocios justo aquí en el desierto.

Búhos: (sorprendidos) ¿¡Aquí!?

Voz extraña: (sorprendido e indignado) ¿En el desierto?

Humberto: (a Rango) ¿Y desde cuándo tu pueblo tiene una radio?, según vi era un pueblo antiquísimo.

Rango: Lo que pasa es que mientras estaba haciendo mi vigilancia diaria, alguien tiró una radio portátil, una grabadora y un celular.

Juan Carlos: (curioso) ¿Y qué hicieron con el celular?

Rango: (pensativo) Bueno...

**Mientras tanto en el pueblo de Mud (que antes era Dirt)**

Los habitantes del pueblo estaban refrescándose con el agua que su sheriff les había brindado mientras que un grupo de animales machos estaban disfrutando el nuevo artefacto en la oficina del camaleón.

Spoons: (relajado) Ayyyyyyyy amiiiigoooosss, estoooo es loo mássss relajaaaanteeee.

Gordy: (impaciente) Ya Spoons, es mi turno, yo también me quiero relajar.

Spoons: Estaaaa bieeeeen, Dooooooccc.

Doc: Yo me encargo.

Y así el conejo doctor apagó el vibrador del celular, del cual se levantó el ratón Spoons ya calmado y contento. Y el pavo por fin pudo echarse en la nueva "máquina de vibración"

Gordy: Aaaahhhhh, me encaaaaannntaaaa

Doc: Y todo gracias al sheriff Rango que encontró el objeto, ¿me pregunto si hará otra cosa?

En ese momento entra la novia del camaleón, Beans, con una mirada preocupada.

Beans: Disculpen, ¿han visto a Rango por aquí?

Spoons: (extrañado) Creímos que estaba contigo.

Beans: ¿Entonces no se encuentra con ustedes?

Gordy: Nnoooooooo

Beans: Pero me dijo que iba a hacer algo importante, y como no hay forajidos cerca supuse que era para enseñarles cómo funciona esa cosa.

Doc: Pues no vino aquí, pero ya descubrimos para qué sirve esto.

Gordy: Ssíiiiiiiiiii.

Spoons: ¡Es un masajeador!

Beans mira a los tres con extrañeza, pues está segura que esa cosa no es lo que dicen. En ese momento Priscila entra a la oficina.

Priscila: Oigan chicos, ¿han visto mis maracas?

**Con Rango y los mariachis...**

Rango: (terminando de pensar)...todavía no les enseño lo que es...pero regresando les enseñaré (en tono preocupado) ojalá no lo pongan en el agua.

Lupe: ¿Y a dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?

Rango: Según he investigado, el tal Jason tiene un remolque en el desierto cerca a Las Vegas.

Juan Carlos: (nervioso) ¿D-de las Vegas dijiste?

Lupe: Glup

Humberto: (angustiado) ¡Pero eso significa que...

Señor Flam: Oh no...

* * *

><p><strong>Y este es el final del primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, cuéntenme cuál fue la parte que más les gustó, no sé cuándo actualizaré, pero trataré de que sea lo más rápido posible.<strong>

**Haciendo una aclaración, no, Rango y los búhos no irán a Las Vegas; en su lugar, irán a un sitio más conocido.**

**Dejen Reviews ;)**


	2. La autopista del peligro

**¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo!**

**En una parte del capítulo habrá una canción de fondo, así que les voy a dejar unos lyrics (que tienen que leer) del video para que se guíen de la canción y de la escena. También habrá un cameo de tres animales conocidos, que viajan de carro en carro para llegar a Hollywood, Los Ángeles.**

**Rango y los tres animales no me pertenecen y la música de fondo tampoco.**

* * *

><p>La autopista del peligro<p>

Señor Flam: Oh no…

**En la...**

Búhos: (aterrados) ¡La carretera!

Y allí estaban los músicos y el sheriff al borde de la autopista, esperando que dejasen de pasar autos, mientras que el extraño los observaba más con asombro que con deseos de verlos hechos puré.

Voz extraña: (sin quitarles la vista de encima al grupo) Nunca dejas de sorprenderme hombrecito.

La banda de animales veían como los autos venían y pasaban, en eso vieron cómo una lata de soda es violentamente sacudida por los vehículos que pasan hasta que finalmente un enorme camión pasa encima de ella, aplastándola con fuerza al mismo tiempo que salpicaba un poco de soda que quedó hacia el camaleón y los mariachis. Mientras Rango sacudía su poncho, los búhos se preparaban para lo que iba a suceder.

Lupe: (estrechándole un ala a Juan Carlos) Fue un gusto conocerte compadre.

Juan Carlos: (abrazando a Lupe) Igualmente cuate. Bye Lupe.

Lupe: (con voz trágica) Bye Humberto.

Humberto: (extiende sus alas para abrazar al Señor Flam) Adiosito Flam.

Señor Flam, Rango y voz extraña (aunque ellos no lo noten): ¿Enserio?

Otra voz extraña: Qué bueno verte devuelta tío.

Los animales se voltearon para ver a un armadillo con un sombrero y una vara en su pata. El sheriff inmediatamente lo reconoció.

Rango: (alegre) ¡Roadkill! ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí! (se acerca a él) ¿Otra vez haciendo una cruzada?

Roadkill: La verdad, mi cruzada terminó el día que tú atravesaste la carretera, allí pude ver al espíritu del oeste y cumplí mi misión.

Juan Carlos y Lupe: (asombrados) Órale.

Rango: (volteando a ver a los búhos) Ah, ellos son unos músicos profesionales que me van a ayudar en una misión, ellos son (señala al búho) Flam (señala a los otros)...em…y...

Humberto: (al armadillo) Yo me llamo...

Roadkill: Humberto, el de la guitarra es Juan Carlos y el del violín es Lupe, ¿verdad?

Rango y los búhos: ¡0_O!

Voz extraña: (extrañado) ¿Qué?

Lupe: (susurrándole a Flam) ¿Tan famosos nos hicimos?

Roadkill: (a Lupe) Digamos que como suelo viajar repetidas veces por aquí, conocí mucho del lugar, incluyéndolos.

Rango: Entonces dime ahora qué haces aquí, (con movimientos de teatro) ¿Tiene una misión? ¿Una llamada? (dramáticamente) ¿¡Tu destino!?

Roadkill: En realidad solo quiero cruzar, nada más.

Rango:(decepcionado) ¿Entonces nadie te llamó?

Roadkill: No

Rango: ¿Ni te envió una señal?

Roadkill: Tampoco

Rango: ¿De veras?

Roadkill: De adeveritas.

Rango: Entonceeeesss...

Búhos menos Lupe y voz extraña: (¬¬)

Lupe: (señalando la autopista) ¡Oigan chicos, la carretera está vacía! ¡Podemos cruzar!

Humberto: Por ahora.

Rango: (a los búhos) Es mejor darnos prisa. (Al armadillo) Fue grandioso y misterioso este encuentro pero ahora tenemos que llegar al otro lado.

Roadkill: No te preocupes por nada, ahora las cosas te irán de maravilla.

Rango: (sonríe por la noticia) Es bueno saberlo.

Así Rango y los búhos cargan el artefacto hasta casi llegar a la mitad de la pista, mientras se daban ánimos para no quedarse congelados del miedo. Al mismo tiempo eran vigilados por el armadillo y el extraño que seguía escondido.

Juan Carlos: (ansioso) ¿Falta mucho señor Rango?

Humberto: (con miedo) La pista no estará despejada por mucho tiempo.

Rango: No se preocupen, todo estará bien, no pasará ningún auto, Roadkill lo dijo.

Roadkill: (extrañado) ¿Que yo qué?

Rango: (mientras seguía avanzando hacia la mitad de la pista) Dijiste que las cosas irán bien en la carretera.

Roadkill: (con voz calmada) Lo que dije fue que todo te irá de maravilla en los asuntos personales, ya que ahora tienes una identidad.

Búhos y Rango: (dejan de caminar) ¡0 -O!

Voz extraña: (desconcertado) ¿Pero qué hacen? (en un susurro) ¡Muévanse!

De ser por él hubiera empujado a esos cobardes al final de la pista, pero no lo hizo para no ser descubierto.

**Para hacer la escena más divertida, poner en YouTube Juanes-La Luz-Karaoke ( watch?v=r3lE4jNJ828)**

Lupe: (nervioso) Pe-pero todo va a salir bien ahora, ¿verdad?

Roadkill: No les puedo asegurar eso... (Mira hacia su izquierda)...pero lo que les puedo decir es que viene un gran camión hacia ustedes.

Rango y los búhos: (mirando aterrados hacia la izquierda) ¿¡QUÉ!?

Y era cierto, un enorme camión de carga pesada se dirigía a máxima velocidad hacia los animales.

Rango y los búhos: (corriendo para el otro lado) ¡AAAHHHHH!

Así, el camaleón y los músicos corrieron hasta casi llegar al otro lado de la autopista.

Rango: (agotado) Ya casi, ya casi.

Y antes de llegar, a Lupe se le vuela su sombrero mexicano con el viento.

Lupe: (corriendo a la carretera) ¡Mi sombrero!

El violinista se pone su sombrero mientras que los otros están a punto de tener un paro cardíaco por la ocurrencia del búho.

Humberto: ¡LUPE! ¡SAL DE ALLÍ AHORA!

_Se fue la luz en todo el barrio_

_Prende las velas que la fiesta no se apaga._

Pero el camión era más veloz que el mariachi y éste se paralizó del miedo.

Los búhos restantes: ¡NOOOOOOO!

Afortunadamente, el camión no logró arrollar a Lupe, porque estaba entre el espacio de las ruedas, por lo tanto solo lo pasó.

Los búhos restantes: (suspiran aliviados)

Rango: Estuvo cerca.

Voz extraña: Demasiado.

_La borrachera está muy buena_

_Yo sigo aquí bailando como las palmeras_

El músico sale de su trance y se dirige hacia sus amigos, pero en eso...

Roadkill: (advirtiendo) ¡Cuidado con el...

Sin embargo Lupe ya había sido elevado por los aires por la velocidad con la que venía un convertible, luego de éste le siguieron varios vehículos y al contrario también.

Roadkill: ...auto.

Los búhos restantes: ¡Lupeeeeee!

El búho voló hasta quedar atascado en una rueda de una bicicleta que estaba parada de cabeza encima de un auto, el cual se iba en dirección contraria.

Lupe: (atascado) ¡LOS QUIERO CHICOS! ¡CONSÍGANME UNA ESPOSA Y DÍGANLE QUE LA AMO!

_Bésame en la boca (x3)_

Juan Carlos: (en pánico) ¿¡Sheriff qué vamos a hacer!?

_Bésame en la boca (x3)_

Rango: Ustedes nada... (Decidido)...pero yo sí.

Los búhos restantes: (miran a Rango con expresión de ¿qué?)

Voz extraña: ¿Pero qué va a...

En eso, Rango saca una soga y ágilmente la enrosca en un retrovisor de un auto rojo, lo que hace que el camaleón salga disparado por la velocidad del vehículo, el cual se iba acercando al auto donde se encontraba atascado Lupe.

Rango: ¡Al infinito, y más allá!

El auto rojo sobrepasa al otro y el sheriff se suelta de la soga y logra sujetarse de la rueda en la que está atrapado el búho.

Lupe: (contento) ¡Rango, viniste a rescatarme!

Rango: (con voz de héroe) No temas Lupe, saldremos de aquí.

Y dicho esto, Rango sacó al músico de la rueda, mientras que los otros búhos se arrancaban las plumas de los nervios y el extraño miraba atónito el rescate.

Voz extraña: Eres más valiente y noble de lo que pensé.

Lupe: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Rango mira a todos lados y ve un adorno sobre un carro que les podría servir de catapulta.

Rango: Ya sé (se sujeta al búho) Lupe, extiende tus alas.

Lupe: ¿Para qué?

Rango: Solo hazlo.

Lupe extendió sus alas y ambos salieron disparados con el viento hacia el auto que tenía el adorno. Lupe se coloca en posición para ser lanzado.

Rango: Muy bien, ahora trata de no moverte para que yo pueda... (Ve algo) ¡No puede ser!

_Bajo la sombra de las velas_

_Voy a llevarte por un viaje a las estrellas_

Lupe: (asustado) ¿¡Qué!?

El músico se voltea para ver que Rango está mirando a un perro blanco con un rayo en el costado de su cuerpo, una gata negra con ojos verdes y un hámster que lo saluda con una gran sonrisa, que van afuera de un carro de productos. Todos menos el hámster miran al camaleón atónitos.

Rango: ¡ERES BOLT EL SÚPER PERRO! ¿¡Me puedes dar tu autógrafo!?

Lupe: ¡Rango!

Rango: A sí, luego será.

Y con el adorno el sheriff catapulta al búho hacia tierra, donde es recibido por sus colegas.

_Bésame en la boca (x3)_

Los búhos restantes: (contentos) ¡Lupe! (se dan un abrazo grupal)

_Bésame en la boca (x3)_

Rango: ¡Ahora voy yo!

Y el sheriff se catapulta hacia tierra, pero algo sale mal. Un auto se aparece y hace que Rango quede pegado a la luna principal de un conductor.

Conductor: ¿¡Pero qué es esto!?

Rango: ¡Ahhhhh!

El conductor también se asusta y pierde el equilibrio del auto, el cuál iba a chocar con un camión.

Voz extraña: (con miedo) No...

Búhos: (abrazados) Ay no

Y antes de que los vehículos choquen...

Voz extraña: (en pánico) ¡RANGO!

Rango: (extrañado) ¿Jake?

¡CRASH!

**Fin de la canción.**

* * *

><p><strong>Los dejaré en suspenso por ahora.<strong>

**Dejen reviews :)**


	3. Buenas y malas noticias

**El tercer capítulo ha llegado**

**¿Rango está muerto?**

**¿Será el extraño Jake?**

**Descúbranlo...**

* * *

><p>Buenas y malas noticias<p>

¡Crash!

El auto chocó contra el camión, el cual, como era largo, se volteó haciendo que varios autos se chocasen con el vehículo, y unos a otros. Tanto el auto donde estaba el camaleón y el camión se incendiaron en llamas.

Búhos: (corriendo al lugar) ¡Rango!

Voz extraña: (a punto de entrar en shock) No, no, no...¡No puede estar pasando!

Mientras tanto, un conductor de un auto que sufrió daños menores marcaba en su celular a los paramédicos.

Humano: (en el teléfono) ¡Por favor, traigan varias ambulancias, hay muchos personas atrapadas en sus autos y dos heridos de gravedad!

Juan Carlos: (al humano) ¡Tres!

Los músicos llamaron al sheriff varias veces, pero nunca recibieron una respuesta, hasta que Humberto encontró algo.

Humberto: (apuntando al objeto lejano) ¡Compadres, miren!

Los búhos miraron el objeto con horror, estaba roto y quemado por el fuego.

Lupe: (recogiendo el objeto) El sombrero de Rango.

Los demás músicos: ¡Chanfle!

Los búhos miraron el sombrero por más de un minuto sin hablar y después temieron lo peor.

Humberto: (con tristeza) Era tan valiente.

Juan Carlos: Tan alegre.

Lupe: Tan inteligente.

Los demás búhos hubieran visto a Lupe como diciendo ¿enserio?, pero no lo hicieron por respeto al difunto sheriff.

Señor Flam: Solo quería cuidar a su pueblo. (Se pone firme) Pero recuerden chicos, lo que Rango hubiese querido en estos momentos es que nos portemos como verdaderos machos frente a esta situación.

Búhos: (Firmes y en coro) ¡Machos!

**Diez segundos después...**

Búhos: (Llorando y abrazados) ¡Wuaaaaaaaa!

Juan Carlos: (mientras llora) Pobre joven, murió por un accidente automovilístico.

Voz extraña: (con pesar) Por un auto...igual que mi padre.

Humberto: (llorando) ¡Lo voy a extrañar mucho!

Señor Flam: (mientras se seca las lágrimas) Ahora me arrepiento de todas las veces que dije que el sheriff se iba a morir en cualquier momento.

Lupe: (rompiendo el abrazo) ¡No! ¡Yo debería ser el arrepentido! ¡No debí ir por mi tonto sombrero!

El búho arrepentido lanza su sombrero al suelo, lejos de ellos, mientras que alguien lo coge y lo limpia del polvo.

Juan Carlos: ¿Qué le vamos a decir a su pueblo? ¿Y a su novia?

Lupe: (decidido) Como yo fui el responsable de esto, yo debo darles las noticias a todos aunque me cueste la vida.

Humberto: (sorprendido y atónito) Lupe...

Lupe: No compadre, el sheriff Rango sacrificó su vida por mí y yo le devolveré el favor.

Señor Flam: (igual que Humberto) Lupe...

Lupe: Nada de Lupes Flam, voy a preparar yo mismo su funeral.

Voz extraña: (sorprendido) No es posible...

Juan Carlos: Lupe...

Lupe: (ignorando el comentario) Pero primero voy a buscar el cadáver.

El violinista se voltea a comenzar la búsqueda, cuando al frente suyo esta Rango vivo y saludable, aunque un poco negro por el polvo.

Lupe: (tocando a Rango sin fijarse en la situación) Ya lo encontré (se da cuenta de lo que pasa) ¡Ahhhhh! (salta del susto)

Rango: No te preocupes Lupe, aquí tengo tu sombrero (se lo coloca al búho)

Búhos: (muy alegres) ¡Sheriff Rango! (lo rodean)

Juan Carlos: ¿¡Pero cómo!?

Humberto: Vimos que el auto en el que iba chocó fuertemente.

Señor Flam: Pensamos que había muerto en el acto.

Rango: Yo también pensé eso, hasta tuve un flashback de mi vida (pensativo) aunque él nunca me había llamado Rango.

Lupe: (confundido) ¿Quién?

Rango: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) No, nadie...en fin, pude sobrevivir de milagro gracias a que Roadkill me sacó de la autopista en la cual caí cuando los vehículos chocaron.

Juan Carlos y Lupe: Ohhhhh

Rango: (saludando al armadillo, que todavía no cruzó la pista y está cubierto de polvo negro) ¡Gracias Roadkill!

Roadkill: ¡Fue un gusto tío, que les vaya muy bien en su misión!

Rango y búhos: (mientras cargaba la grabadora y se iban) ¡Gracias cuate!

Humberto: Fue muy afortunado al salir con vida de esa carretera señor Rango.

Rango: Eso no fue nada, les cuento la primera vez que me enfrenté a esta carretera, fue un día martes en la mañana...

Y así el camaleón y los búhos se fueron al remolque del humano, mientras que el extraño salía de su escondite y se disponía a cruzar la carretera.

Voz extraña: (normal) Qué bueno que el sheriff provocó un atraco en la carretera, de no ser así hubiera tenido que disparar a los autos.

Pero antes de cruzar...

Roadkill: (al extraño) ¿Más tranquilo?

Voz extraña: (mirando al armadillo) ¿A qué se refiere?

Roadkill: (mientras se acerca al extraño) Escuché el grito que hiciste cuando el sheriff iba a chocar con el vehículo, de verdad te preocupas por él.

Voz extraña: (alejándose del armadillo y con voz seria) No sé de lo que usted está hablando.

Roadkill: Se preocupa por él porque lo considera alguien importante, una leyenda.

Voz extraña: (sarcástico) Ah, por favor.

Roadkill: Lo sabes muy bien, ¿no fue usted el que dijo "una leyenda ante otra", víbora Jake?

Jake: (desconcertado) ¿Pero cómo?, si usted no estaba... (sacude su cabeza y vuelve a su semblante serio)...sí, lo dije, pero solo fue porque en ese entonces estaba muy agradecido con la lagartija.

Roadkill: (alejándose del lugar lentamente) Si usted dice, ahora sigue a tu hermano que no se te vaya a perder de vista.

Jake: (volteando rápidamente a ver al armadillo) Él no es mi...

Pero el armadillo no estaba por ninguna parte, la víbora miraba a todos lados pero no encontraba al viajero de cuatro patas.

Jake: (completando su oración)...hermano.

La serpiente de cascabel siguió su camino cruzando la carretera, mientras que estaban llegando las ambulancias para los heridos y un reportero de noticias.

**En el pueblo de Mud...**

En la cantina de Mud, un pájaro herido con una flecha y un gato montés estaban jugando un partido de damas, mientras que el sapo Buford estaba limpiando los vasos de la cantina.

Turley: (victorioso) ¡Jaque mate!

Elgin: (reclamando) ¡Eso no vale! ¡Estamos jugando damas!

Turley: (confundido) ¿Damas?...creí que era ajedrez.

En eso, Spoons y Gordy llegan a la cantina preocupados.

Spoons: Oigan chicos, ¿no han visto al sheriff Rango por aquí?

Buford: Creíamos que estaba con ustedes.

Spoons: Esto ya es preocupante.

Turley: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Spoons: Que el sheriff no aparece por ningún lado, Beans lo buscó por todas partes, nosotros también, éste lugar era nuestra última esperanza, pero ahora no sabemos nada de él.

Elgin: (Parándose de la silla) A ver, no hay que entrar en pánico, ¿quién fue el último en ver a Rango?

Turley: Yo lo ayudé esta madrugada a llevar un extraño artefacto.

Gordy: ¿La máquina de masajes?

Turley: No, era una cosa que tenía voces adentro.

Buford: (saliendo de su puesto de trabajo) Creo que te refieres a la radio, un artefacto con el cuál puedes escuchar música y voces melodiosas.

Todos los demás: ¿¡O-O!?

Buford: (Mirando a los demás) ¿Qué?, el sheriff me contó lo que era, después se puso a escucharla.

Turley: ¡Ya recuerdo! En la mañana vi a Rango un poco apresurado, me dijo que iba a cumplir una misión fuera del pueblo.

Gordy: ¿Pero cuál sería la misión?

Todos se ponen a pensar cuando...

_ME ENAMORA_

_QUE ME HABLES CON TU BOCA ME ENAMORA_

Spoons: (asustado) ¿¡Qué es eso!?

Elgin: ¡No sé! (tapándose las orejas) ¡Pero está lastimando mis oídos!

_ESPERANZA DE MIS OJOS_

_SIN TI MI VIDA NO TIENE SENTIDO_

Beans: (desde afuera de la cantina) ¡Niños, bajen el volumen de esa cosa!

Los cinco machos de la cantina salieron afuera a ver qué estaba pasando, para encontrar a Beans intentando silenciar la radio con la cual estaban jugando Priscila, un pequeño mapache de nombre Cletus y un sapito.

_VOLANDO CON EL VIENTO_

Beans apretó un botón, cambiando la emisora.

_QUIT PLAYING GAMES WITH MY HEART_

_(QUIT PLAYING GAMES WITH) MY HEART_

Spoons: ¡Así no se calla!

El ratón apretó otro botón.

_AUNQUE ME ARRANQUES LA PIEL_

_VUELA MUY ALTO, NO TE DETENDRÉ_

Elgin: (desesperado) ¡Alguien haga algo!

Entonces apareció el lagarto cornudo Waffles, el cual presionó el botón correcto y el volumen se bajó.

_Y SI TE DIGO adiós (y si te digo adiós)_

_No es porque quiera_

Todos: (suspiran aliviados)

En eso, Spoons se apoya en un botón de la radio, cambiando la emisora, pero esta vez no era musical.

_Presentador: Noticias de último momento, hubo un choque en la carretera que cruza el desierto de Mojave, hay varios lastimados y dos heridos._

Waffles: ¿La carretera de Mojave?

Beans: (preocupada) Es cerca de aquí, ¿y si le pasó algo a Rango?

Turley: No creo que él haya estado allí.

_Presentador: Hemos enviado a un reportero a la zona del desastre para contarnos más de lo sucedido._

_Reportero: Me encuentro en la carretera del desierto de Mojave, allí hay mucha gente desconcertada y dos heridos, uno de un auto y el otro de un camión que sigue inconsciente, por ello vamos a hablar con el dueño del auto que chocó. ¿Cómo se encuentra?_

_Conductor: Creo que me quebré unos huesos (tose), pero puedo hablar._

_Reportero: Muy bien, señor ¿cómo se originó este accidente en primer lugar?_

_Conductor: Yo estaba conduciendo tranquilo mi auto, cuando de repente una lagartija apareció de la nada y me bloqueó la vista de la autopista._

Todos menos Elgin: (entrando en pánico) ¡Una lagartija!

Elgin: Les dije que no hay que entrar en pánico, puede ser otro reptil.

_Reportero: ¿Y cómo era exactamente esa lagartija?_

_Conductor: Bueno, era toda verde, tenía ojos saltones de color amarillo y vestía como un vaquero._

Todos: (alarmados) ¡Es Rango!

_Reportero: (confundido) ¿Como un vaquero dijo?_

_Conductor: Sí, creo que era un camaleón, pero no creo que haya sobrevivido a tal choque._

Beans se congeló ante tal noticia y los demás bajaron sus sombreros con tristeza.

_Conductor 2: (entrando a la conversación) Sí sobrevivió, porque lo vi caminando con unos búhos vestidos de mariachis cargando una cosa._

Todos menos Beans que seguía congelada suspiraron del alivio.

_Reportero: (a los dos conductores) En primer lugar, los camaleones no viven en el desierto ni se disfrazan como vaqueros, al igual que los búhos; en segundo lugar no se encontraron rastros de animales por aquí._

Spoons: Debemos ir a la carretera, tal vez esté allí.

Waffles: Mientras más pronto mejor.

Luego de explicarle a Beans y a Doc la situación, se prepararon para montar sus correcaminos hacia el lugar del accidente. Casi todos los que fueron el clan de los topos para investigar lo del agua hace tiempo atrás prepararon a sus animales, excepto por uno.

Beans: (al Cuervo nativo, que estaba al lado de los niños) Nosotros ya sabemos dónde queda el lugar, pero si quieres puedes acompañarnos.

Cuervo: Yo quedar. Cuidar niños.

Beans: De acuerdo, quédate aquí con Gordy.

Así, los residentes de Mud "cabalgaron" hacia la autopista, mientras que los niños se despedían de ellos.

Niños: ¡Adiós, vuelvan pronto!

Priscila: (mirando al cielo) Rango, donde quiera que estés espero que te encuentres bien.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, la radio anunciaba nuevas noticias, que lamentablemente, ningún animal escuchó.

_Reportero: Al parecer varios conductores de allí me han dicho que vieron a una lagartija con unos búhos caminando hacia el desierto, pero un conductor dice haber visto un armadillo "conversando" con una cascabel un poco extraña (en tono burlón) y que ambos llevaban sombreros. Los conductores están pensando llamar a expertos en control de animales para solucionar este problema. Es todo por hoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Allí tienen sus respuestas, no y sí. Pero parece que un nuevo problema se avecina para los animales de Mojave.<strong>

**Las canciones que sonaron en la radio son: "Me enamora" de Juanes, "Quit playing games with my heart" de Backstreet Boys y "Vuela muy alto" de Jerry Rivera.**

**Dejen reviews ;)**


End file.
